Past Meets Present
by BellaWriterChic
Summary: An old case file comes back to haunt Sarah and the team discovers a past she has tried to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is _Past Meets Present_. This may seem kind of sad or whatever emotions like it but I have been writing it for a while, trying to make it sound good. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership over NCIS. Just Sarah, my OC. **

* * *

The bullpen was unusually quiet. Sarah played on her laptop and listening to her iPod with one ear bud. Beside her, McGee was updating his computer. Tony was playing another one of those movie trivia games on his computer. Ziva was playing with one of her knifes. Gibbs and Fornell walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, arguing the entire way.

"There is no way that is possible!"

"It is possible." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the bickering agents. No one was about to get in the way. "I'm sorry Gibbs, but I have no other choice." Fornell ran up the stairs and into the director's office.

"Boss, what's going on?" McGee asked.

Gibbs sighed. "One of FBI's agents was murdered a week ago and Sarah is their prime suspect." Everyone turned and looked at Sarah.

Sarah stared back at them. "I didn't do anything," she stated but she was nervous about what was about to happen.

"How could she kill someone?" McGee said later when Gibbs joined Fornell in the director's office.

"Maybe she got mad at someone and let her instincts take over."

A paper wad sailed through the air and hit Tony in the face. "I can hear you, Tony." He stole a glance at her. "Do you really think I would kill someone, or do anything illegal at all?"

"Good point, but still." He tried to through the wad back and missed.

"Tony, stop it. I think she is capable but I don't think she would kill a federal agent."

"Thank you, Ziva. I'm glad someone is on my side."

"Sarah," Gibbs called from the staircase. She could tell he was serious so she got up and ran over to where he was waiting. "Let's go." She followed him to the elevator.

"Go where?"

"Where do you think?" Sarah let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as they got off the elevator and made their way to the interrogation room in the building. He left her alone in the room. Soon Fornell walked in. He didn't look like he was in a forgiving mood.

Fornell sat down across from her. "How did you do it?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"How did I do what? You think I killed someone!" Fornell stared down at her. "Look, why would I do that? I love it here and I wouldn't do anything do get myself into trouble! I don't even know who you think I even killed!"

"Does Special Agent Gregg Mortor mean anything to you?"

Sarah just stared at him, wide-eyed. "You mean he's dead?" She buried her face in her arms on the table and kept telling herself it wasn't really happening. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Fornell sat there and waited. He at first thought it was an act but decided otherwise. He worked with her long enough to know when she was faking it. Soon she wiped her face off with her sleeve. "I've worked with him many times before."

"What were you doing at his house recently?" Fornell pulled out photos and put them in front of her. "We found your prints there."

"That's not his house. It's his sister's." She paused. He looked at her and motioned her to go on. "They asked me to come over; they had some big news. Kristy told me she was pregnant and they both wanted me to be the godmother. I was so happy for them. She left for Pennsylvania to see her in-laws and spend some time with them and her husband. Gregg always offers to feed and walk their dog for them while they are out." She stood up and started pacing. "I have to call her. She needs to hear it from me."

After about a minute or so he asked, "Could you please sit down?" She stopped pacing and took her seat at the table. "We pulled the case file of the last case you and Gregg worked on." Fornell opened the file. Sarah took one look at the folder then looked away, focusing her attention at the mirror behind him. "It says you also worked with a Jessica Strait but we have been unable to find her."

"We never did find the guy," she said quietly. Tears slowly built up in her eyes.

Fornell went on. "We think that this case might be related to the current case."

"It's possible but I don't know how. That was years ago," she answered rather quietly. Gibbs noticed from the other side of the one-way glass the expression she wore on her face. She had also gone quiet, not usual for her. He knew it all too well.

"I need you to tell me what went on during that case," Fornell raised his voice as he leaned in toward her. A tear escaped and she looked down at the floor, trying to hold back.

Gibbs walked in the room. "We're done here," he said to Fornell.

"I'm not done yet." They both took one look at Sarah. "Fine, but I don't want her alone. She's still a suspect."

"Come on, Sarah." Sarah got up and ran downstairs. "Why did you bring that up?" he said when she was out of range.

"How was I supposed to know that I was going to strike a nerve with the case?"

"Obviously some part of that case seems to hurt her to think about it! Did you even read farther than the first page?"

Sarah walked into Autopsy. The tears were threatening to escape, but she was holding them back. Ducky glanced at her then turned to Palmer. "Mr. Palmer, would give us a moment?"

"Of course, Doctor." Palmer stepped out of the room.

"Come here my dear." Sarah leaned on Ducky and buried her face in his shoulder. Tears streamed down her face and onto Ducky's shirt, but he didn't mind. _'Whatever is going on, she needed to let it out,'_ he thought. Ducky wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like that for the first chapter! It kind of helps to read _Young Revenge_ to know some background on Sarah. I would like to hear what you think so please hit that button at the bottom that says Review.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 2. It's a bit longer, or at least should be. I hope everyone has a happy Easter holiday! **

* * *

Tony was standing in front of the monitor and pretended to look at it when he was really watching the area Gibbs and Sarah had left through. "What do you think is going on in there?"

"I don't know, Tony. Why don't you go find out?" Ziva replied coolly from her desk.

"What do you think, Probie?"

"I'm not sure, Tony. Why don't you go see?" McGee replied from his desk without taking his eyes off the computer.

"McGee, pull up this case file from Sarah's laptop," Gibbs said as he walked in. He placed a piece of paper on his desk.

He looked at the paper that was just set on his desk. "Uh Boss…," McGee started to say.

"I don't care what she says about going through her files, just pull that one up."

"Got it." He moved to her laptop and began searching her old case files she kept on her computer. "Is Sarah still in interrogation?"

"No, she is down with Ducky."

"Did she say anything that could help?" Tony asked.

"She could tell you that, if she wants to." The file popped up on the plasma.

"Why are we looking at this?" Ziva asked. "It's just an old case file of hers."

"That went cold after complications in a stakeout one night," Gibbs added after reading the bottom. "She worked it back in 2004."

"She worked with Agent Gregg Mortor,"

"The FBI's dead guy," Gibbs added to Tony's read off.

"and Jessica Strait, who has not been seen since the case," McGee put in, looking at the computer screen.

"Do you think she was killed too?" Ziva asked.

"Sarah knows what happened to her." Ziva, Tony, and McGee looked at Gibbs for an answer. "She looked like she was going to cry when Fornell mentioned the case. Something happened then that she doesn't want to talk about yet. The suspect of the case is still out there."

"What if the suspect in the case has been watching Sarah and Gregg and was waiting for the perfect time to get back at them? Kill one, frame the other," Ziva suggested.

"That's a good thought." Gibbs ran up the stairs to the director's office.

"Is it something I said?" Ziva asked McGee and Tony.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the director's office, only to see Fornell also in there. He sighed and stayed anyway.

"How is she?" Jenny asked.

"Ducky is currently trying to calm her down. Something really upset her about that case."

"I don't see how anything could upset her. It's just a case she worked. Nothing different than the previous ones she has done."

"Ziva had the idea that whoever was behind the case back in 2004 is after Sarah and framed her for the murder of your agent," Gibbs said to Fornell.

"Then explain to me about where Jessica Strait is. She is somehow linked with this case."

"Would you two stop before anything else happens? Gibbs does have a point. How about you both agree that she might need protection? She could be in a safe house with your agents," Jenny directed toward Fornell, "and she would also be in your custody until otherwise at the same time."

"I'll agree to that. Gibbs?"

"Ok, that's fine by me. How soon do you want to move her?"

"Can she be ready in an hour?"

* * *

"I'm telling you, I can't figure out how to do it for the life of me!" Agent Johnson just looked at her. "I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sarah quickly snapped her cell phone shut and put it in her pocket. "Can't I talk to my friends in peace?"

"My orders were not to leave you alone."

"Of course they were," she replied sarcastically. She flipped over on the bed she was occupying so she was on her back. "What is this, protection or house arrest?"

The doorbell rang and Sarah tried to get to the door but Agent Johnson held her back. "No way."

Sarah ducked under his arms and ran toward the front. "Yes way."

Agent Meade opened the door. Sarah heard him talking with the man at the front door.

"Look buddy, I just came to see Sarah."

"I'm sorry but you can't at the moment."

"Tony!" Sarah ran up to the front door. She looked Agent Meade in the eyes. "Relax; he's one of my teammates."

"A kid on a team?" Agent Meade looked skeptical.

Sarah sighed. She felt like she was about to hurt him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not a kid, I am fifteen years old. There is a big difference."

"How are you holding up?"

"Utter boredom. My laptop is with Abby, all I have is my school things, I have already practiced enough before annoying them, and my notebook is in my desk which I can't get to anymore."

"Check your bag."

"You didn't!" Sarah ran off to the kitchen where she set her bag. Tony followed her. Agent Meade just stared at him. "How did you get them in here?" she asked as she pulled out her laptop and notebook.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets," he said in a James Bond accent.

Sarah gave Tony a hug. "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem." Tony turned toward the two agents. "Gibbs and Fornell are on their way here. They said to give you the heads up."

"Thanks Agent . . ."

"DiNozzo." He walked up to the agents. "Just an FYI, don't look into her notebook or documents unless she lets you. She is very protective of her writing."

The agents just looked at him like he was crazy. "We'll remember that," Johnson said.

Sarah laid on the floor and played on her laptop while Tony talked with the agents.

"How long have you known her?"

"For a while now. Good girl; would never do something illegal."

Sarah lightly kicked Tony. "You said this morning you thought I killed Gregg. I'm not that hard of hearing."

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Sure." Her phone began to ring. She took a look at the screen and threw it to Tony. "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Let us in, DiNozzo."

"Right Boss." Tony hung up and tossed the phone back to Sarah. He made his way to the front door and let Fornell and Gibbs in.

"I'm so glad you're here! They wouldn't leave me alone." She pointed to the agents.

"We were just doing our job," Meade said.

"Well, you could've given me some space."

"Sarah, could we talk to you?" Gibbs asked. Sarah closed her laptop and led Gibbs and Fornell to her bedroom. "The case," Gibbs said as soon as she closed the door. Gibbs and Sarah sat on the bed while Fornell stood off to the side.

"Which one?"

"You know which one," Fornell said.

"Oh yeah, that one." She got up and stood, looking out the window. "It's not one I like to talk about."

Gibbs said to her, "We need to hear it from you."

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"For starters, where is Jessica?" Fornell asked.

"You won't find her."

* * *

**AN:** **Cliffhanger. You gotta love 'em. Now, please hit that green Review button and have a happy Easter!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So here is chapter three. I felt I should put it up now since I have been working on it since I got home this morning from school. Long story short, the power went out and never came back on, as far as we know. We were sent home and now I have to go back soon for a band competition. Moral of the story: I had lots of time.**

_

* * *

_

_**Last Time on Past Meets Present**_

_"The case," Gibbs said as soon as she closed the door. Gibbs and Sarah sat on the bed while Fornell stood off to the side._

_"Which one?"_

_"You know which one," Fornell said._

_"Oh yeah, that one." She got up and stood, looking out the window. "It's not one I like to talk about."_

_Gibbs said to her, "We need to hear it from you."_

_"Ok. What do you want to know?"_

_"For starters, where is Jessica?" Fornell asked._

_"You won't find her."_

* * *

"Why not?" he asked her.

Sarah turned around and looked at them. "She's dead. She's been dead since the stakeout." She closed her eyes and watched every detail flash through her mind like they just happened. She sighed and began the story. "The stakeout was going as planned; we watched them receive another shipment and were planning on taking them into custody soon. We were spotted. Gregg had a gun, but we didn't. He found two loaded nearby and slid them over to us. Shots began to appear around us and we fired back. Some fell. Jess leaned out to shoot them but got hit and fell to the ground. Gregg went after them." She opened her eyes and sat down on the bed beside Gibbs. "I tried everything I could to save her. The bullet had entered her chest and she was bleeding so much. Paramedics eventually came and took us both to the nearest hospital." She started to cry. "Jess died in surgery. She was my best friend."

Gibbs pulled her close and rocked her, trying to sooth her. He took one look at Fornell. Fornell took the hint and walked out of the room.

Tony stood up as soon as he saw Fornell walk out of the room, but not Gibbs. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing at the moment. I got everything I needed. There is no way she would have killed Agent Mortor. Not in the state she would be in without his help. I would think she would still be in danger and she is in no shape to take care of herself," he said, trying not to go into too much detail. He figured Sarah kept it to herself for a reason.

"I should probably stay then. She should probably be around someone she is comfortable with."

"That would be a good idea, DiNozzo," Gibbs said when he and Sarah stepped out of the room. He was still holding onto Sarah and her eyes were red. "Make sure she goes to sleep tonight." Gibbs turned to the two agents assigned to watch her. "Give her some space, alright?"

"Yes sir," They both said.

"Good." Gibbs turned to Fornell. "Tobias, I think it's time we go."

"I think so too. We'll be back in the morning to check up." Tony took Sarah to her room to change while Gibbs and Fornell left the house.

"Is everything alright?" Tony asked her while she changed in the closet out of his sight.

"Everything is fine." Sarah walked out of the closet and lied on the bed beside where Tony was sitting.

"You don't look alright."

Sarah turned around so she was looking at Tony. "I'm fine and I am going to sleep." She pulled the blankets closer to her and closed her eyes.

Tony tried to break the awkward silence that had formed. "You know, this reminds me of this movie I saw where…"

Without moving, she mumbled, "No one wants to hear about the movies you've seen, Tony." Tony sat there until he knew she was asleep. He silently slipped out of her room and into the main seating area.

"I'm guessing she's asleep," Meade said when he saw Tony.

Tony sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, like a baby."

"Just being sure, if she has been proven innocent, that means we have to protect her."

Again, Tony sarcastically remarked, "I don't know, Johnson, I think that is your job."

"Look Agent DiNozzo, we're on the same side. Can you at least act like you like us?" Meade said to him.

"I could try. Just watch her well; we all think of her as a little sister. If anything happens to her, you won't get any sympathy from me." Johnson was about to open her notebook when Tony said, "What did I tell you?" He grabbed the book without spilling the loose papers he knew Sarah always left inside it.

"I didn't think you were serious."

"Well I am, so leave it be." They didn't talk much after that. Soon Ziva came and sent Tony home, promising to watch her. Meade and Johnson took one look and decided not to test her. Ziva spent the most time in the room Sarah had claimed. She felt a need to watch her. Tony had warned her of what Gibbs said before he left so she knew he would be coming.

Next morning arrived and Gibbs and Fornell were waiting in the kitchen. Sarah was still asleep and they didn't want to bug her. The agents assigned to protect her went on break since Gibbs and Fornell showed up and Ziva was still in the bedroom. When Sarah did wake up, she and Ziva joined them in the kitchen. Gibbs had to admit she looked better.

"How're you feeling this morning?" Gibbs asked her.

Sarah grabbed her breakfast sandwich of ham, cheese and eggs she made and took it over to where they were sitting. "Better, I guess. It doesn't help much that I have to stay here all day. I want to go out!" She took a quick bite.

_Ok, so she is a lot better, already complaining about boredom_, he thought.

Ziva had an idea. "Why don't I take her to the gym? It could help her take her mind off of it and she could get the exercise she probably needs."

"And to be on the safe side, you could bug me or something like that," she added.

Fornell began to look uncertain. The girls noticed it right away. "We already did."

He got many different stares from the three other people. Sarah looked almost mad, Ziva questioning and Gibbs was giving him the _Don't-You-Trust-Me-at-All?_ look.

"I don't know if you knew this but a long time ago I gave McGee the access number to the GPS tracker in my watch, just in case." Gibbs remembered when while Ziva had only heard about the story. It had saved her life. Sarah continued to explain her watch to Fornell. "Since you didn't check, you wouldn't know that."

"Knowing your background I probably should've but that's good to know."

"Get it from McGee. He has it saved," she answered the unspoken question.

"Come on, Tobias; let the girl get out of the house. It would do her some good."

He thought for a second. "As long as David stays with her," Fornell agreed.

"I'll go get ready!" Sarah said excitedly. She ran off to her room and shut the door.

Ziva pulled a photo out of her pocket and showed it to Gibbs and Fornell. "I found this in her room while she was asleep. The back says, 'Best friends for life.'" They looked at the picture of two young girls, one was definitely Sarah and the other girl Gibbs and Fornell guessed was Jess. They each looked about ten and had huge grins on their faces. The photo was taken near a pool and they looked like they had just gotten out.

"I wonder why she has never taken this out and showed us this," Ziva said.

"I'm not sure," Gibbs lied. He was certain why she didn't pull it out.

Sarah came out of her room in capris and a tank top with a small gym bag. "I'm ready."

Gibbs hid the photo. Ziva turned to Sarah and the girls quickly left the house.

Gibbs pulled out the photo again and said, "I see how close they were."

Fornell nodded. "It's too bad. The girls looked truly happy in this and, now one is dead and the other is still dealing with the guilt thinking it's her fault."

Gibbs thought for a second then had to agree with what Fornell had said. Sarah thought she was guilty of not saving her friend. He got out his phone and made a quick call. Then he took the photo and set it in her room with a note.

* * *

**AN 2: This was more of an explanation chapter than anything. I hope this doesn't make anyone stop reading. Please review!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I have been working, but encouragment is needed! Finals and working on these do not mix well. I do hope you guys out there do like this chapter.**

* * *

Tony watched the girls on the mat. Both were fast and strong; he sure didn't want to mess with them. He noticed them getting off the mat and casually walked toward them.

"Tony, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Ziva asked him.

Tony only replied, "It's a wonder what coffee can do."

"I'm going to get my iPod out of my bag," Sarah quickly said. She ran off toward the locker rooms.

"I got this Tony. Why do you think you need to be here?"

"I felt you could use some help." Tony looked over her shoulder. "Like right now. Who is that talking to Sarah?"

Ziva turned around and noticed the man Sarah was chatting with. He was tall and muscular with a partially shaved head and a friendly smile. "I am not sure," she finally said. "He came in a few minutes after us," she noticed them stop talking and started walking toward them, "but it looks like we are going to find out."

"Tony, Ziva, this is one of my former instructors, Bruno. He taught me everything I know about weapons and self defense. One of my favorite classes."

"I finally get to meet the two she has been bragging about." He extended his hand to Tony and Ziva. "She's been emailing me since she left."

Ziva eyed him suspiciously. "Funny, we have never heard of you before," she finally said. Bruno pulled back his hand.

"I was going to get around to it," she answered.

"Actually, she never really talks about life before NCIS period," Tony added.

"I can understand why. There are things that happen that even I wouldn't tell."

"Bruno, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sarah asked. "There is something you should know."

Bruno nodded. "Of course." Sarah led him away from Tony and Ziva.

Tony turned to Ziva and asked, "What do you think they are talking about?"

"I do not know, but it could be related to the case." Tony opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ziva. "Or, she could be telling him something that he knows about that she does not want to tell us yet."

"Oh dear." Ziva looked at where Tony's eyes were. Sarah was crying again. Bruno had sat down beside her and put an arm around her. Tony and Ziva walked over to where they were sitting.

"Maybe you should see a shrink," Tony suggested.

Sarah wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Absolutely not. I hate psychiatrists. They make me feel worse and all that crap. No."

Ziva and Tony looked at Bruno for an answer. "She has always been that way."

Ziva helped Sarah up. "How about you talk to Ducky?" She nodded. "Why don't we go now? I'll call on the way." Sarah waved good-bye to Bruno then left with Ziva.

"So," Bruno began, "how has she been these days?"

"She's been good. Kind of emotional these days. This case is touch and go with her."

Bruno nodded. "Makes since. The last case she worked on with Mortor was not one she likes to remember."

* * *

Ziva pulled into the parking lot rather quickly. Sarah loosened her grip on the armrest.

"Geez, Zee. Don't you think you could've at least gone at the speed limit or slower?"

Ziva didn't answer. She got out then looked at Sarah and asked, "Are you coming?"

Sarah scrambled out and walked into the NCIS building. "I don't see why you couldn't have slowed down. This is why I am having my dad teach me to drive, not you." They checked in at the front desk and made their way to the elevator.

"Maybe for you, that's a good thing. You wouldn't want my driving habits." The doors opened to the bullpen and the girls stepped out.

Gibbs looked up from his desk and saw the girls walk in. "Aren't you two supposed to be at the gym?"

Sarah set down her bag by her desk and pulled up her chair by Gibbs' desk. Ziva got to work on her computer. "I ran into an old…ugh… friend at the gym and too many things came back."

Gibbs noticed her stutter. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She stared into his eyes until she knew she was going to lose this one. "He was one of my teachers. He helped me and Jess a lot." She looked down at the floor. He put an arm around her. Ziva looked at them and wondered what they were talking about.

"Go ahead, Sarah, Go on down." She nodded and put back her chair. Before going down, she grabbed a notebook out of a drawer and took it with her. Deciding the stairs would be faster than the elevator, she started down the staircase, almost skipping steps.

* * *

**AN 2: I'll stop there. The next chapter will be good as well. Review!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So school is out and over Memorial Day I wrote Eight Pages! That is an accomplishment. To celebrate, you all get a new chapter! **

* * *

She got down to the Autopsy level and stopped in front of the doors. She took a deep breath before walking in.

"Hey Duck."

Ducky looked up from the papers on his desk. "Hello Sarah. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Sarah pulled up a second chair by his desk. "What is on your mind?" His eyes moved to the notebook in her hands.

"I want to talk about Jess. She," she paused, "she was my best friend." She began telling Ducky the story she had told Gibbs and Fornell only the night before. Ducky listened and watched how she reacted to some of the memories she told. This time, she didn't cry. Her eyes were dried out but pain showed through her face.

He put an arm around her and turned his attention to the notebook in her lap. "What is in there?"

"Jess's notebook. I kept it all these years." She opened to the last written page. She softly read it aloud while he looked at the page. She could almost hear Jess's voice reading it with her.

_January 26, 2004_

_Today DancerChic and I (SingerStar) along with FBI Agent Mortor plan to do our final stakeout. The next one we plan to apprehend them. We have gathered enough evidence to put them away. We have seen most of the members, but think there is more so we plan to bring reinforcements. If all goes well, we'll have this wrapped up within the week. Plans with DancerChic and Mortor have been made._

"That was the last entry she made. She always kept a journal for any mission or other special events. After she died, I kept one. She was part of the reason I began writing."

Ducky grabbed the photograph copy Gibbs had brought down while the girls were gone. "You two were close weren't you?" She nodded.

"That photo was taken at her birthday party we had the summer before for her. She was such a fun-loving girl. She was there for me for anything, even when I needed to talk. She was the sister I never had." She crossed her arms on his desk and laid her head on her arms.

"You did everything you could."

"I could've done more. I could have saved her. We could have worn vests, had a weapon, something!" She quieted down. "It's not fair. It's just not fair."

"I know it's not. Do you think she would want you to be like this?" She shook her head. "That's what I thought. You'll get through this. We're all here to help." Ducky pulled her closer so she was leaning on him. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell.

Soon she sat up and said, "Thanks Ducky. I think I'm going to see Abby."

"It's no problem at all, Sarah. Come back down anytime." Sarah gave him a quick hug before grabbing the notebook and running up to the lab.

Abby saw her come in and gave her a huge hug. "No excuses. Tonight its girls' night in," Abby told Sarah. "I've got movies and popcorn so we can have a movie night."

"You really don't have to do this, Abby."

"Oh, yes I do. You're sad and I want you to be happy. Now come on." Abby grabbed Sarah's hand and led her to her office. "I figured you wanted to get some sleep in since knowing you, you would be losing sleep over this case." On the floor was the futon kept in the office, a light blanket, Burt and Sarah's old teddy bear.

Sarah put the notebook down beside the computer. She figured Abby was trying to take her mind off things. It was working. "Thanks, Abbs. You don't have to do this."

"It's no problem. Now sleep."

She laughed before saying, "You're the best." She lay down on the futon Abby had laid out and soon was asleep.

McGee came into the lab and said, "Hey Abby. I came to see if…"

"Shush. She's sleeping," she interrupted. McGee looked into the room and noticed Sarah asleep on the sleeping bag.

"At least Gibbs will be happy to hear she isn't losing sleep," he finally whispered.

"That's the point." The two moved over to the computers.

The lab was quiet, except for the tapping of the keys until McGee said, "Look at this."

Abby leaned over and looked at the screen McGee was working on. "What do you think Gibbs will say about this?"

"What will I say about what?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab. He set a Caf-Pow! down in front of her. "What have you found?"

Abby and McGee turned around. Abby was the first to speak. "The FBI sent me a copy of Mortor's hard drive to see if I could find something they couldn't."

McGee interjected, "While I was going through it, I noticed a string of emails going to the same email address. Judging by the content of the emails, I think we just found the dealers from the case Mortor and Sarah last worked on."

"Who is it then, McGee?" Gibbs asked him, almost loud.

"Well, we didn't exactly find names, just an email address." Gibbs looked at him. "But I will get on tracing it."

"You do that." He turned to Abby, who looked like she had something to say.

"Judging by what is in the emails, I think the person is scared Sarah will figure out who they are. They might be after her as they were with Mortor."

Gibbs put an arm around her. "We'll take care of her. You don't need to worry. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Abby led him to the window by her office. "I made her get some sleep. Tonight we're watching movies. Don't argue with me about it, Gibbs. I've already got it covered."

Gibbs looked at Sarah asleep on the futon. "I wasn't going to, Abbs. Just don't keep her up to late."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

It was after hours and Ziva had met Abby in the lab. Sarah was up and helped Abby set up. The girls already had a movie playing and were snacking on a large bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks, guys."

"It is no problem, Sarah. Besides, we needed one of these," Ziva told her.

Abby took a sip of her Caf-Pow! "Of course we did. Just us girls and no guys!"

Ziva and Sarah looked at each other. "Get out Tony," They said at the same time. Abby stared at them.

Tony stepped into the lab. "How did you know I was there?" Sarah and Ziva just stared at him. "Right. Ninja girls."

"What are you doing here?"

He watched them closely, hoping not to get hurt. "I heard you girls were watching movies, and I came to see what you were watching."

"Out Tony." Abby threw a pillow at him. "Girls only."

"Oh come on! Just one movie?"

Abby and Ziva silently conversed. Sarah had lied down on one of the pillows and focused on the movie that was playing. Ziva finally said to him, "Just one."

"Yes!" He sat down beside Ziva. He noticed the odd look he was getting from Ziva and said, "I promise I'll be good."

"Knowing you Tony, that will be hard," Ziva said back.

"Catch." A DVD case came flying toward Tony. He quickly caught it. "Put it in."

He looked down at the CD inside the case. "No need to make a projectile out of a James Bond movie, Sarah." Sarah turned and gave him an annoyed look. "And you don't care. Ok, I'll put it in."

"Thank you." Not thirty minutes into the movie, Tony looked over and noticed Sarah asleep against Abby.

"Um… guys?" The girls looked at Tony.

Abby realized what he was talking about and said, "Oh, let her sleep."

"Actually Abby, I think I should take her back. I'll stay with her tonight." She gently shook Sarah. "Come on. Get up."

She rubbed her eyes before accepting Ziva's hand and got up on her feet. "I want to sleep though." She leaned against her.

"See you girls tomorrow," Tony said as Sarah and Ziva left the lab and headed for the garage. "I'll help you clean up."

"Thanks, Tony." He started putting up the DVDs while she was putting pillows and blankets away. "Tony, could you promise me something?"

"Depends on the promise, Abbs."

"Hurry up and find who killed that FBI agent. She is really upset by it for some reason and I think the only way to make her happy again is to find the guy."

He sighed. "We'll try our best."

* * *

**AN2: How was that? Thoughts? I will update more often now I have more done. Let me know what you think! Feedback is welcome!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have this story now completed on my computer so I will update more often. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

Ziva pulled into the driveway fast. Sarah had nearly dozed off again despite the crazy ride. They got out and hurried into the house. Meade and Johnson were waiting in the main room.

"How can you be tired with that kind of driving? Didn't it wake you up?" Meade asked Sarah.

She shook her head. "You get used to it. It's not so bad." She went into her room. Ziva gave her a minute before following her inside.

Johnson looked at Meade and said, "Those girls are insane."

Meade leaned back in his seat and opened the book in his hands. "Let's just get through this case so we can be away from them."

Sarah climbed into the bed. Ziva sat on the edge. "You seem different. Are you sure this case isn't affecting you too much?"

"I'm trying not to make it. It's too hard. She… He was so nice. He was always there." Ziva noticed her mistake but thought nothing of it.

"Go to sleep. We'll work on it in the morning." She nodded and pulled the blankets up. Ziva got up and turned out the lights before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah and Ziva got in early and found Gibbs sitting at his desk. Tony and McGee had not arrived yet. She gave a small smile to Gibbs before sitting down at her desk. The phone in her pocket began to ring and she quickly answered it.

Ziva turned to Gibbs and said, "Do you think there is something she hasn't told us?"

"Oh I know there is, but I think we should let her tell us when she is ready."

"You mean you're not going to try to get her to tell you?"

"She already has." Ziva looked confused.

"Yeah, hold on." Sarah ran over to Gibbs desk and put her hand over the mouthpiece. "Could I go bowling with Bruno and a few other guys I used to work with tonight? Please?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, Gibbs! I promise I'll look after myself."

He laughed. "I'm just teasing. Of course you can."

She gave him a hug. "Thank you!" She turned away and continued talking on the phone.

Tony and McGee stepped out of the elevator fighting over something stupid, again. They were still arguing by the time they entered the bullpen.

"You seriously haven't seen _**Casino Royale**_? There is something wrong with you, Probie."

McGee sat down and turned his chair toward Tony's desk and said, "No there is not, Tony. I just don't go see many movies."

Sarah appeared from behind the divider and hit Tony on the back of his head. "Would you stop, Tony?" She walked around to the other side so she was in the bullpen. "Be nice."

Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Boss, how could you let her do that?"

Sarah gave him a wide grin as she made her way back to her desk. Gibbs just replied, "You deserved it, DiNozzo."

Not another word was said until McGee looked over and noticed Sarah feverishly typing on her computer. "Is everything ok?"

She looked up at McGee then back at her screen. "No. I just got an email trying to get me to get off Mortor's case. I am trying to trace it." She handed McGee a paper with the email address on it. "Try to help me please." Gibbs looked up and watched Sarah. Soon she slammed her fist on her desk. Tony and Ziva looked up. "Damn! I just lost it in China. This guy is bouncing it everywhere!" She looked over at McGee.

"I lost it too and I can't find it." This just made Sarah cry out in frustration.

"This guy is too good." She rested her head against her desk. Gibbs got up, walked over to her desk and put an arm around her.

"You'll get it," he said to her. "Just relax, tonight. That's half the reason I'm letting you go."

She looked up at him. "And the other half?"

"Because you need to see your old teammates." She smiled. He looked behind him and noticed the team was watching them. "What are you guys looking at? Get back to work." The team quickly turned back to their screens.

* * *

Sarah was waiting anxiously by the door of the safe house. Gibbs sat with her. She was excited to see the people she hasn't seen in years. Gibbs on the other hand, thought it would be a good way to get her mind off Gregg and Jess. Meade and Johnson had left earlier after hearing of her plans.

Soon, they saw the car pull up. Before letting Sarah go, he turned to her and asked, "Do you have your phone?" She nodded. "Have fun, but be careful."

"I will." She gave him a quick hug before bouncing out the door and climbed into the front seat. She waved to him as the car started up and travelled down the street.

As they were driving down the highway, Bruno asked her, "Did you find out who killed Gregg yet?"

"Not yet. I got this email today from an address I didn't recognize. I tried to trace it but lost it in China. Whoever this guy is, that email makes me more determined to find him." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he looked a bit nervous. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. You still don't look ok."

_Meanwhile_

"Hey guys, look at this," McGee called from his desk in the bullpen. Ziva and Tony got up and moved over to his desk. "I was going through the files and found this on Sarah's computer."

The team stared at the screen. On it was a copy of a death certificate and a few other pictures. "No wonder she wouldn't talk about Jessica."

"The poor girl," Ziva said.

"That's not all. The night of the stakeout when Jessica was killed, it said on the sign-out chart that Bruno was supposed to be out helping them but according to Sarah's files, he wasn't supposed to be a part of the team. She did write that she saw him near the scene though."

A few things popped up in her mind that didn't seem right. One thing that stuck out in her mind was when she saw Bruno around the scene when he wasn't supposed to be with them. It raised a red flag in her mind before but she forgot about it. That thought started to bug her again now. She thought his sudden interest in the case was out of concern but the more she thought of that night, the clearer it had become.

"How could you?" she said in disbelief. Bruno realized he was caught. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I never wanted you to know, but I thought you might find out."

"I trusted you! I thought you were on our side!" she almost screamed. She felt his grip on her shoulder tighten and swatted his hand away.

She felt the cold sensation of a gun barrel on the side of her arm. "I didn't want to do this. I'm sorry." He turned around and started driving in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked. Her voice slightly shook. He stayed silent and kept his eyes on the road. Sarah quietly slipped her phone out of her pocket and typed a quick message before he could notice. She put the phone back in her pocket and shifted in her seat. She realized that they might have a long way to go and fell asleep.

When he saw she had fallen asleep, he put away the gun and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed speed dial and the person on the other side picked up on the third ring. "I've got her. She knows… Yeah, she just fell asleep… Do we really need to this? … I see. We'll be there soon." He snapped the phone shut and continued driving down the road.

* * *

**AN 2: There you go. I hope you liked that one. Feedback is welcome!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So here is Chapter 7. It's getting near the end. I hope you like this!  
Disclaimer: I realized I haven't done this in a while, but it's a gimme. I don't own NCIS, but I have had the album since it came out. **

* * *

"McGee, find her!" Gibbs nearly shouted as he walked into the bullpen. He didn't need to tell them about the message she sent for them to know what happened. Tony and Ziva quickly ran to their desks and tried to help track her down.

"Ziva, find more out about Bruno," Gibbs said to her.

"Tony, could you check his card information and tapes for me?" McGee asked. He didn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"Normally I would probably say no, but due to the urgency of this, I've got it."

Fornell walked in and saw the team feverishly working. Gibbs shot him a look and figured out what was going on. "What about that chip she put in her watch?"

McGee shook his head. "It's been deactivated. Someone knows about it other than us." Before Gibbs could ask, he added, "So was the chip in her phone."

"I'm checking the tapes at all gas stations, ATMs and any other security cameras in the area, Boss."

"I want her found!" Gibbs got into the elevator before the doors closed. Fornell just stared after him.

"You know, Bruno could have known about the chips. After all, she did install them when she was still in the CIA, right?" Ziva said.

"How could we not see that sooner?" Tony said.

McGee was still working on his computer while he replied, "She was supposed to trust him. Of course we didn't know."

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. The light was almost blinding. She tried to move her hands to rub her eyes but found her wrists bounded behind her. She blinked hard a few times before slowly opening them. She found she was secured to a chair in one end of a windowless room. She had no way of knowing what day or time it was or how much time had passed. There wasn't much furniture in the room other than a few chairs and a table. She noticed a staircase leading up and another door next to it.

She heard a door slam at the top of the stairs. Heavy footsteps descended down. Her eyes locked with Bruno's. When he got to the side of the room she was in, he reached over and pulled the tape off her mouth.

"How could you?" she screamed. "You killed Jess. She was like a daughter to you!"

He tried to reason with her. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. No one was supposed to die."

"So then how do you explain Gregg? He did nothing to you!"

"He got too close. It wasn't my idea to frame you."

"Then who the hell was it?"

"Mine." Another man came down the steps. He was tall and muscular. His cold, dark eyes stared her down. She quickly closed her mouth. "She knows when to keep her mouth shut. That could come in handy." He circled around and leaned in from behind. He whispered into her ear, "I want to know something, but I need to get that file first and you're the only one left that can get to it." Sarah shot Bruno a glance of anger mixed with fear.

"And what if I don't?" she asked trying to sound strong. Both men noticed the small hint of fear in her voice.

The man held up a taser and pointed it at her. "Why don't you see? It would be a _shocking_ experience." He pushed the taser against her skin and pressed the button. She shook for a few seconds.

He moved his thumb to hit the button again when Sarah said, "Wait! I'll help you."

He patted her head. "Good girl." He tossed the taser to Bruno. "Watch her." Quickly, he ran up the steps and shut the door.

"Look, I know you're mad but …"

"Save it."

"You know this is not me."

"Then who are you? Really? If I weren't tied to this chair you'd be dead by now!" She was starting to get really mad. His eyes turned cold and another side of him took over. Without thinking, he punched her in the face. Before she could recover, he pressed the button and sent another current through her body.

The other man soon came back down with a laptop. He set it off to the side and walked over to Sarah and Bruno. "I could use some help." Bruno pocketed the device and held down her shoulders while the tape was cut and her hands were brought to the front. The man cuffed her heads in front of her and set the laptop in front of her. She rubbed her wrists then noticed her watch missing. The man just laughed.

"We know about your watch. We took that and your phone." She glanced up to see the man holding the taser with his inch away from the button. She looked over at Bruno and figured he was the one who told the man of her watch. She turned her attention to the screen as she signed into the database and looked for her notes.

* * *

"I think I found her." Ziva and Tony jumped up.

"Stop holding out on us, McGeek. How?"

"She logged onto her files from another computer and I got a GPS fix on it." He held out the address and Gibbs grabbed it as he walked by.

"Gear up." The team quickly grabbed their gear and ran to the elevator before the doors closed.

Gibbs drove while McGee gave him directions to the address. Ziva and Tony followed close behind in another car. With Gibbs and Ziva driving, the team soon arrived to the address. They ran up to the door and Gibbs signaled Tony and Ziva to head to the back.

"Federal Agents!" McGee announced as he knocked on the door. They didn't wait long before busting in. They began checking the first floor when they heard a scream from underneath them. Ziva was the first to find the basement door and kicked it open.

"Gibbs, I found her!" she called out before running down the stairs. The first man came after Ziva from behind Sarah, but she was able to easily restrain him. Bruno stepped in front of Sarah to block her. She was able to pull her hands free from the cuffs and hit Bruno with enough force to knock him down. He tried to get up but she kicked him in the stomach.

Sarah shook her head and said, "Traitor," and walked over to where Ziva was on the other side of the room. Ziva opened her arms and let Sarah lean against her. "I was supposed to trust you!" she shouted to Bruno as Gibbs, Tony and McGee made their way down the steps. Gibbs and McGee took the two men upstairs while Tony walked over to the girls.

He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You ok, kiddo?" She nodded but kept her eyes away from Bruno as he was being taken up. "Don't worry about him. Gibbs will take care of him for you."

She let go of Ziva and hugged Tony. "I have a serious question for you. What time is it?" They started to laugh. "No seriously! I have no idea. He took my watch and in case you didn't notice, no light from outside."

Tony put an arm around her. "Come on, let's go to the base. You can go see Ducky when we get there."

* * *

It was almost 7:00 PM and the bullpen was still. The only sound was from the computer keys and the occasional beep from a computer. Tony looked over by Gibbs' desk where Sarah had earlier leaned against with the latest book she got.

"Boss," he whispered. Everyone looked to see where Tony was pointing at. Sarah had fallen asleep. Gibbs leaned down and grabbed her book without losing her place and set it on his desk. He found a blanket in his drawer and set it over her.

"Should we take her home?" Ziva quietly asked.

"Not yet. Let her sleep."

Abby excitedly came up to the bullpen. "Gibbs!" she said loudly. Gibbs put a finger to his lips then pointed down at Sarah. She rolled over against the desk. "Right," she said softer. "I compared the bullet found in Agent Mortor to Bruno's gun. It's a match. So is the bullet found in Jessica. Bruno killed Agent Mortor and possible even Jessica Strait."

* * *

**AN 2: So I will be evil and stop there. I estimate 2-3 more chapters. Please review. Not much is left!  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know I haven't updated in a while. I'll explain. My flashdrive died and I lost the entire thing. So I recovered what I had here and type up what I got in my notebook. So now I am getting the chapter up. I hope no one gets mad. I am working on _School, Drugs and Boyfriends_ too. Any ideas for that one though would be very helpful!**

**Ok, no more rambling, here it is. **

* * *

_Last time on Past Meets Present_

_"I compared the bullet found in Agent Mortor to Bruno's gun. It's a match. So is the bullet found in Jessica. Bruno killed Agent Mortor and possibly even Jessica Strait."_

* * *

"Sarah won't be happy to hear that," McGee said.

"She might even hurt him herself," Tony added. The rest of the people in the bullpen looked at him. "What? She could."

Gibbs sighed. "Put him in an interrogation room. I'll deal with him in the morning." He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Abby turned to the team and said, "I hope I didn't do something wrong."

McGee stood up. "You didn't, Abbs. Bruno did. We're all just worried about how she's going to react."

Gibbs set down the phone and knelt down beside Sarah. "Come on. Get up."

She turned and mumbled, "Five more minutes." Tony silently laughed. Ziva began to play with a paperclip. He stopped when he noticed her.

"I know how to get her up," Tony said. "Sarah, Probie threw your notebook away."

"Tony I did not," McGee said.

Sarah scrambled up and looked over at her desk. Her notebook was still there beside her bag. "Very funny, Tony." She grabbed a paper wad out of the waste basket beside her and threw it at him.

"What was that for?"

"For trying to trick me like that."

Tony shrugged. "I had to wake you up somehow."

Gibbs helped her up. "You're falling asleep here. With everything that has gone on, you need to leave."

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm not going back to the safe house, you can't make me."

"I'm not. Now come on." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and started walking out.

She looked at the team before grabbing her bag and ran after him. "Wait up!" She slipped into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" McGee asked.

Ziva shook her head. I think she already knows."

Tony added, "But this is just proof. I don't think we should tell her."

"Um, I'm going to shut down my lab for the night." Abby ran off. The rest of the team sat at their desks and finished paperwork before heading home.

* * *

Gibbs was working on the boat in his basement when Fornell walked down the steps. "Are you still working on that boat?"

"Nope, different one. But that's not why you're here."

"How is she?"

"I would say ask for yourself, but she's asleep." He stopped sanding and looked at him.

Fornell threw his jacket on the workbench. "Where at?" Gibbs pointed to the inside of the skeletal boat. Sure enough, Sarah was asleep with a sander beside her and a blanket on top of her.

"Fell asleep an hour ago. Earlier, she fell asleep at my desk."

"She must be exhausted. Does she know about the ballistics?"

"Didn't have to tell her. Judging by what happened in the basement, he told her."

"What happened?"

"She screamed at him, saying he was a traitor."

"Wow." Fornell looked down at his watch. "It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning." He grabbed his jacket off the workbench and left the basement.

"Is everything alright, Gibbs?" He turned and saw Sarah turned toward him with her head on her crossed arms.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Because it sounds like you're hiding something. Are you sure there isn't something I need to know?"

He lightly laughed. "Everything's fine. Now go back to sleep. You need it."

She sighed. "Whatever you say." She closed her eyes and soon was asleep again. Gibbs quietly continued working on the boat, careful not to wake her up.

* * *

Sarah woke up and climbed up the stairs. She found Gibbs waiting for her in the kitchen. "Good morning."

He handed her a cup of coffee. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

She took a sip of her coffee before replying. "Pretty good considering I slept in a boat." He laughed. "I was just thinking. I know Bruno is in our custody and you're probably going to interrogate him. Is it alright if I watch?"

He lightly laughed. "I thought you might ask. Are you sure you're up to it?" She nodded. "Then it's fine by me." He glanced down at his watch. "You probably should get ready."

"I don't have anything to change into."

"Your overnight bag from the safe house is in the spare bedroom."

Sarah set down her coffee. "Thanks." She quickly ran upstairs. It didn't take her long to come back down in another set of clothes. She picked up her coffee again. "I'm ready when you are."

Gibbs picked up his keys and walked to the door. "Then let's go." She grabbed her bag off the table and followed him out.

* * *

Gibbs and Sarah stepped off the elevator and to their desks. McGee stood up as they walked in.

"Boss, Bruno is in Interrogation One."

He motioned to Sarah. "Come on. You too, DiNozzo." She set her bag by her desk and joined Tony and Gibbs in the elevator. The ride down was silent. When they got to the floor, they stepped out of the elevator. Tony and Sarah stepped into the observation room.

Bruno sat inside the room looking incredibly bored. He was leaning back in his chair, facing the one-way mirror. Tony and Sarah watched Gibbs step into the room and sit down in front of Bruno.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

Gibbs pulled two photos out and placed them on the table. They were photos of Gregg Mortor and Jessica Strait. "You killed these two people," he simply stated.

Bruno pulled the photos closer to him and stared at them. "Yeah, I shot Gregg but I would never hurt Jessica! She was like a daughter to me, just like Sarah was."

Fornell busted into the observation room. "What is going on here?"

Sarah replied without taking her eyes off of Bruno, "Isn't it obvious? Gibbs is interrogating him."

"I should be the one in there, not Gibbs."

"Fornell, just drop it and watch," Tony said. Fornell finally gave up and watched the interrogation.

"Bullets from your gun matches the bullets found in both agents," Gibbs continued. He leaned forward. "I'll ask you again, why did you do it?" Gibbs stared at him.

He sighed and gave in. "I shot Jessica because she was getting in the way. She found out what I was doing and was going to tell Sarah. She reported everything at the time. Gregg found out what I did so I shot him too, before he could tell anyone."

"What was it that made you turn your back on your fellow agents?"

"I smuggled weapons and drugs and sold them. It pays a lot better than what I am getting from the CIA."

Sarah stared in disbelief. "No way. He couldn't have. I thought he was covering for someone else. I…" She stopped. Tony put a comforting arm around her.

Bruno realized Sarah might be on the other side of the glass. He looked up and said, "Sarah, you know you can trust me. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted you to know."

Tony looked down at Sarah. She leaned her head against him and looked down at the ground. Fornell gave her a pat on the back before meeting Gibbs out in the hall.

She turned to Tony and said, "He told me, that night in the basement. I didn't want to believe him but now…" She looked up at Bruno once more. "I was supposed to be able to trust him. Now I don't know what to think." He noticed a slight change in her and held her back. "I want to kill him!" She started sobbing into his shirt.

"Come on. Let's go back upstairs." They walked outside. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, hoping Gibbs wouldn't notice.

Gibbs noticed them walking out. "Thanks, DiNozzo."

Tony stared before saying, "No problem, Boss." He looked over at Sarah and asked, "Did he just…?"

"Yeah I heard it too." They proceeded to the elevator. When they got down the hall, Gibbs heard her say, "Come on! Can't I hit him once? He deserves it," before stepping onto the elevator.

Gibbs turned to Fornell. "What are you going to do now?"

* * *

**AN 2: Kinda long, I know, but the next chapter will be the FINAL chapter. Review. Review. Review. I love to hear all the ideas that people get.  
_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So here is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Now I can focus on my other story and get it up since this one wouldn't stop nagging me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She saw herself in a black skirt with a business-like jacket and a dark shirt underneath. She found a pair of black flats in her closet to go with it. Her hair was half up with a small section hanging down the front cut at an angle, like bangs.

She sighed and turned around. "You know you don't have to come with me," she said.

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. I am going for you."

She nodded and grabbed her bag off the table. "I'll meet you in the car." She walked out of the door and down the steps. He grabbed the keys before following her out.

The ride to the church was silent. Gibbs didn't push the speed limit and Sarah stared out the window. When they arrived at the church, Sarah immediately joined Kristy and her husband up front. Gibbs looked around and noticed Fornell near the back. He sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here, Tobias?"

"Mortor was my agent."

Soon the service began. A few family members said a few words before Kristy and Sarah said a few things. Then everyone piled into cars and rode to where Gregg was being buried. Sarah stayed with Kristy the whole time.

After the service, agents offered their condolences to Kristy and talked to Sarah, trying to figure out Bruno's intentions. No one could understand how he could turn on the people he taught and worked with.

When the crowd died down, Gibbs and Fornell approached the two girls. Gibbs turned to Sarah and said to her, "Come on, let's get you home."

Fornell turned to Kristy. "I'll help you clean out your brother's desk tomorrow."

She nodded. "Thank you." She and her husband walked up once more to the casket before turning to their car. Fornell walked behind them before turning toward his own.

"Come on, Sarah."

"Give me a second." She walked up to the casket. "This is probably my fault. We should've figured this out sooner." She paused. "I'm going to miss you." She felt Gibbs' arm wrap around her as he led her away. She took one look over her shoulder at the casket before climbing into the car.

* * *

The next morning, the bullpen was unusually quiet. The silence was broken by the elevator ding as it opened and people exited the elevator. Fornell and Kristy walked into the bullpen.

Sarah looked up from her desk. "Kristy, what are you doing here?"

She handed her a box. "This was in Gregg's desk for you."

She put the box on Gibbs' desk. She pulled her knife out and cut the tape apart. In the box was a tape and a smaller box. Sarah picked up the note and read it aloud. "Watch the tape before opening the box." She turned to Gibbs. "May I?"

"Go ahead." She popped the tape into the player and pressed play.

On the screen Sarah saw a ten year-old Jessica. "Hey Sarah. I hope you're fifteen when you see this. When my mom was ten, she did this too. Let me explain. When she was our age, she got a gift for her friend and made a tape. She couldn't open it until five years later. Sort of like a time capsule. It's just a little thing to show how much I care.

"You're the best friend a girl could have. That surprise pool party you just had for me was so awesome! I don't know how to repay you. You always know how to make me feel better when I am down and how to make a boring, routine case fun. I hope we continue to be best friends for life. I'm happy to call you my friend.

"Now I'll give you a moment to open the box." Sarah picked up the small box and opened it. She pulled out a pink necklace with green edges. "I know your favorite color is pink so I found a pink topaz for the center and my favorite, emeralds, for the edge. I thought you would like it since I know how much you love necklaces. It's a little piece of both of us. You're the best friend in the world and I'm glad to call you my friend."

The tape ended there. Sarah clutched the necklace and stared at it. Tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Here, let me help you," Ziva said. She grabbed the necklace and fastened it around her neck.

Sarah gave Kristy a hug. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

"It's no trouble. Gregg was right when he said you girls were close."

Fornell stood by Gibbs and said, "It looks like this story has a happy ending after all."

"Not really, Tobias. One girl is dead. Another thinks it's all her fault and thinks Gregg's is her fault as well."

"That's true, but it could've been worse. Sarah could be dead too."

"It still doesn't make it a happy ending."

Sarah turned so she was facing the team. "Thank you guys. I can finally let this go."

* * *

**AN 2: So there it is. I know it seems sappy at the end but the video thing jumped onto me while I was watching TV (yeah... I really don't know where it came from). Now I want to hear from you! So please review and I will try to get back to you with any questions. (wow that sounded like an answering machine.)**

**_~This is BellaWriterChic signing off_**


End file.
